Secret
by RaphSai03
Summary: This story was given to me from the author Trinityzero. That author decided they weren't going to continue the story Secrets, so they gave it to me. I am Hamato Leonardo. Well, that's what they call me. To my 'brothers' I'm the honest one. Not true. Every word out of my mouth has been a lie. I've been hiding my dark side for over ten years now. But now it's ready to show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 10

 **Hello everyone! I'm RaphSai03 and I have been given this story by Trinityzero. Trinityzero decided that he/she wasn't going to continue with the story Secrets, which is focused on Leonardo Hamato. The author put this story up for adoption and I offered to take it over, which is why I am here right now. If you haven't already read the first 9 chapters of Secrets, please read them. Once again, the author is Trinityzero. If you can't find this person, go to my profile and under my favorite stories is secrets. Anyway, please enjoy and please review!**

Uno stood, watching Saskia sleep. The small girls hips rise and fall with every breath, her shallow stomach covered by Uno's thick blankets. Saskia has been sleeping for over 10 hours now, making it eight o'clock in the morning. Uno grabs his twin Katana and looks at himself in the broken mirror above his dresser. He couldn't hold back his Cheshire Cat smile, even though there was no reason for it to show, it didn't like being ignored. So, the angered teen stood in front of a cracked mirror with missing pieces, with a grin the size of Russia upon his face. Insane, maybe.

Saskia stirred, purple eyes fluttering open. The young girl sits up as slowly as possible. She looked around the unrecognizable room, confused as to where she was. Black floor, blue walls, black and blue pillows with a black comforter on the bed. Black cupboards with a shattered mirror hanging over a dresser. Saskia froze when she spotted a figure standing in front of the broken mirror. Though she could not see the person clearly, she did recognize a troubled teen from his hellish smile.

Frozen out of shock, afraid to breath, Saskia prayed quietly that this was all a dream. She did not know this boy, and didn't intend to. All she knew was that he was 100% bipolar, that he went by the name of Uno, and that he was completely insane.

In front of the mirror stood Uno, grinning madly at his reflection. Behind him, he heard shifting. He whipped around, and within a blink of an eye, he was sitting on the bed next Saskia, embracing her tightly. Saskia could barely breath, fear took her sanity and she was soon balling her eyes out. She feared this man, this broken, mysterious man.

Uno pulled away, looking Saskia in the eyes. Her violet eyes held nothing other than terror. Her breaths were fast and her heart raced, Uno could practically see it pounding out of her chest.

"What's wrong, Sas?" He asked, calling her by her new nickname. Saskia didn't respond, she just sat there, heart pounding, blood flowing at an increasingly scary rate. Irritated by not getting an immediate response, Uno shook the girl furiously. His long, thin fingers dug into her bony shoulders. Saskia's short, curly hair flys around at the sudden and violent motion. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Uno yells the question a second time.

"I-I want t-to go h-home." Saskia forces the words out. The nine year old girl gulps, wondering what the teens response will be. The reaction scares her.

Uno stops shaking the girl, and tilts his head to the side. The Cheshire Cat returns to his face, white teeth shinning in the morning light. "Silly, you are home." His laugh is grimacing and makes Saskia cringe. "No. I-I mean _my_ home. In _my_ apartment. Not yours." She corrects. Bad choice that was, to correct such a psychotic teen.

"NO! YOU LIVE HERE NOW, WITH ME! BECAUSE I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND I AM GOING TO PROTECT YOU!" Uno screams at the terrified girl.

Saskia is silent for a couple of seconds, processing what has been said. Then, seemingly having enough, Saskia stands up, shoving Uno away from her. "No, you are not my brother and I do not live with you! If you don't take me home, I swear to god I will call the police for kidnapping me." Saskia threatens. As if Uno wasn't already angry enough, this adds to it.

Uno grits, teeth clenched together so hard they could break. "I. Am. Your. Brother!" Uno screams at shoves Saskia into the far wall. Saskia's head bangs against the wall, the sudden impact of the push cracking her head open. Blood drizzles from the child's head, turning Uno's white shirt crimson red. Uno stares at at the unconscious girl, an unreadable expression upon his twisted, cruel face. Slowly, a smile forms. A smile so large it's scary. A smile that isn't of joy, but instead of sadness. Anger. Blame. Regret. Hatred towards ones self.

"Looks like someone should've listened to their older brother." Uno chirps, making light of the situation. "Don't you agree, Saskia?" He waits for a response, and is struck but realization when he doesn't get one. Is she really unconscious, did he really put that crack in her head? Yes, he did. Uno sighs. "I hate cleaning up after myself." He huffs as he picks up his 'little sister' and carries her to Baxter Stockman.

The mutant fly stands behind a large desk, busy with mixing bubble chemicals together. "Almost finished..." Stockman's voice cracks and slithers do to his current form. Uno can't help but remember Donatello, the turtle with the dark purple mask. He had been obsessed with science, always trying to invent things or find ways to reverse the mutagen. Uno scowls at the thought of Donatello. _He was a selfish soul_.. But something in the back of Uno's mind says differently. That is Leonardo.

Uno is incorrect about Leonardo, he is still alive. Deep down inside, in the smallest corner of his mind, in the small space left of his heart that had been consumed with hatred. Uno knew that Leonardo could be brought back to the surface, but there were only three people who could surface the dying soul, and Uno was determined to kill them last. He wanted to watch the three souls suffer at the fact that they had failed to bring Leonardo Hamato back.

Uno shoves all beakers off of Stockman's desk, dropping the unconscious Saskia on it instead. "Fix her." Words as hard as stone, words as cold as ice, words as sharp as knives, words as deadly as the devil.

"Wh-who is she?" Baxter asks as he studies the cracked open head.

"Saskia. Now, fix her before I fix you." Threatening tone. An angry teen shall not be ignored, shall not be forgotten.

Baxter nods and flys away with Saskia in his arms. He takes the girl to the infirmary. Uno stays behind, watching his fathers scientist disappear with his little sister.

 _In the Lair:_

Karai paces around her room impatiently. It's been nearly a week since the teams encounter with Oroku Uno, and Karai has been trying to figure out where on earth the boy had come from. The amber eyed teen had been the shredders daughter for 16 years, and never once heard of, let alone met. It wasn't until Karai was reunited with her real father that she found out the truth about the Shredder.

Oroku Saki had been married to a young woman with the name of Nao Namika. The couple had two children, Emiko and Uno. Saki's wife found out about Tang Shen and fled her and her husband's home, taking their children with her. Nao's husband was furious, and he blamed the Hamato's for his loss. He immediately planned revenge on Yoshi and Shen.

Two months after Saki lost his family, he struck. Yoshi and Shen just had there first child, and their last, Hamato Miwa. Saki burned Yoshi's house, murdered Shen, and stole Miwa, raising her as his own.

But that's all Karai knew. That's all anyone in the Hamato clan knew. But Karai felt something during their encounter with Uno the other night, she felt as if they had known each other forever. There was something familiar about the way Uno smelled, the way he talked, the way he moved. Karai let out a sigh. She was never gonna figure this out. Why is this so confusing? Hm..

She thought about what Raphael had told her the day after Uno had taken them down. While everyone else was unconscious, Uno and Raphael had..a talk, of sorts.

 _"Why did you come out here to night?" Uno asked with curiosity._

 _Raphael clenched his jaw, trying his absolute hardest no to lunge at the enemy. "We want our brother back." His words were sharp and hateful._

 _"You mean Leonardo?" Uno's tone was full of disbelief, then laughter. His Cheshire Cat smile was unsettling to Raphael. "He's dead." After that short but thorough explanation, he had Raphael pinned to the cold concrete roof. As if for proof, Uno reached behind him and then waved a blue cloth in front of Raphael's face. Leonardo's mask. Tears stained Raphael's bright green eyes._

 _Uno leaned forward, whispering one last thing. "And just to let you know, I loved the part where he begged for mercy. Right before a run him through."_

Karai thought about those words, over and over again. There had to be a clue in them somewhere. Hm..

 _I loved the part where he begged for mercy.._

Leonardo wouldn't beg for mercy! That's not like him at all. Leo was always the type of guy who, if he were going done, he would go done with pride. He wouldn't beg for mercy. He wouldn't beg at all.

Karai sat in her bed, overwhelmed by mental defeat. Perhaps Leonardo wasn't dead. She can only hope. She loved Leo, and they kissed only a couple times. And boy did she miss him now.

 _Leo.. Wherever you are... Please come home soon._

 _Foot Headquarters:_

Uno paced around his room, lots on his twisted mind. For example, Saskia. It's been three hours since he dropped his little sister off in the lab. Her blood was still on his hands and they shook uncontrollably. His signature smile was being worn on his face, even though Uno was in pain. Pain, secrets, grinning; Uno knew them all.

Wanting to forget his failure to protect yet another sister, Uno focuses on his main goal at the moment. Getting rid of unwanted contacts.

For instance, Elvira Nyx and the Savate Clan. Though, this should be easy. Just blame them for stealing something of his fathers, an idea given to him from Karai, who had done the same thing with another clan the Shredder had allied with. Speaking of Karai...

The Hamato's were next on his list. This, too, should be as simple as cake. After all, Leonardo Hamato was fairly close with his family, at least before the last year spent with them. Inside of Uno's psychotic brain was a file kept especially for the Hamato's. All of their secrets, weaknesses, and strengths. No doubt would he be able to take them down. Easy peasy.

"Your father would like to speak with you, Uno." Rahzar stood in the doorway.

Uno spun around. "Thanks for the message, Skello-Dog." Rahzar scowled at the petty nickname.

Uno walked down the halls of the old church of which his father ruled. He skipped merrily, humming gory words to a seemingly upbeat song, as he made his way to his fathers throne.

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ _He ain't gonna jump no more!_ _"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_ _Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_ _He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_ _He ain't gonna jump no more._

Oroku Saki watches his only son intently as he skips into the throne room. Saki knew that Uno played the role of Leonardo Hamato for the past 15 years. He knew that while playing this role, he was responsible and independent, and Saki was excited to have 'Leonardo' on his team. So he was completely disappointed when he realized that Leonardo had died with his mutant form, leaving nothing but a tortured teen with a violent way of doing things.

Uno stood in front of his father, looking into Saki's gray eyes. "You wanted to see me, father?"

Oroku Saki hesitated to nod, unsettled by his sons Cheshire Cat grin. "Yes." The Shredder nodded. "Stockman informed me that you brought a girl named Saskia to his lab. She had a cracked open head." Uno nods in agreement with this statement, still humming. "Who is she?"

"She's my little sister, Daddy." Uno was still positive that the girl was his little sister.

Saki chuckled. "That little piece of scum is not your sister. Emiko is your sister, and she is gone. Gone with your bastardly mother." Uno's expression darkened. "Saskia is my sister, and I will protect her, no matter what." Gritted teeth, evil eyes, messy quiff; Uno appeared threatening, dangerous.

Shredder wasn't in the mood for this. "You've already failed at that."

That was the last straw for Uno. The boy stomped out of the throne room, headed to the lab to check on Sas.

 **Thanks for reading! I am so sorry if the characters are too OOC, just keep in mind that I'm not Trinityzero, I am RaphSai03 and the two of us have different styles of writing. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I am very upset that Trin decided to stop authoring this story, but I'm super excited to continue this! Please review ;)**

 **-RaphSai03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I will say, Yoyo, the one you left me out a smile on my face and I laugh in my mouth. Enjoy and review.**

It was around ten o'clock at night when Baxter finally finished fixing up Saskia. He dropped her off in Karai's old room, where Saskia fell asleep almost immediately. Uno stood over her, watching her sleep for about a half hour before returning to his own room, where he, too, fell asleep.

Sleep did not come soundly for neither Uno or Saskia. Both had nightmares, and woke to a cold sweat and panting.

Saskia had dreamt of her mothers death once again. In her mind had played the night that had occurred only a week before, like a movie.

Saskia had stood, being held back by two members of the Savate Clan. The Purple Dragons and Savate Clan have had a rivalry going on between themselves for quite some time now, and Saskia's mother was second in command in the Purple Dragon Clan and she always stood up against the Savate Clan every time they came after the Purple Dragons. Saskia's mother, Amaya, was a target for the Savate Clan. The new leader, Elvira Nyx, had been the one to brutally murder Saskia's mother.

Saskia could clearly remember Elvira's shaky eyes as she brought the blade down onto the young girls mother. Saskia cried, screamed, at Elvira to stop, to show mercy. Nothing worked.

Saskia sat up with a jolt, dream suddenly disappearing. Sweat rained down out of Saskia's sweat glands. Saskia breathes heavily and looks around the room, her eyes moving from side to side rapidly. Uno was not there and she was alone. Saskia calmed down a bit, and hugged her knees up to her chest. The young girl rocked back and forth, whispering the words to the lullaby her mother used to sing to her before bed every night.

 _You are my sunshine, my little sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are grey_

 _You never know how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

Across the hall, Uno struggles in his own dreams. He watches as King drops venom from his sharp fangs down onto Rekka, just before he thinks them deep into her neck.

"REKKA!" Uno shouts at his young, salamander looking friend. Her glossy black and red skin shined in the light of the halls in the Kraang facility.

"Uno, we have to go." Uno turned around to see Bethany tugging on his arm, insisting he left his beloved friend behind in the hands of King. Uno shook his head, no way was he going to leave Rekka. Emiko was gone and he wasn't going to loose anyone else.

"No! We have to help her." Uno insists.

"She's already gone." Beth said. Uno turned back to look at Rekka, only to see her stone cold eyes with all life drained from them. "Come, Uno!" Beth dragged Uno down the halls and to safety. Uno couldn't sleep that night, nor tonight. All he could see was Rekka's yellow eyes as cold as the winter air around him.

Uno jolted up, sweat dripping from his face. He panted and tears streamed down his face. He wore his iconic smile across his face as he glared angrily at the wall in front of him.

Uno's hands were clenched into fists and he could feel an episode coming on. He knew that his walls would have to be redone, that his mirror would have to replaced again, that his blankets would have to be down together once more; if he did not control his burst of anger. But Uno couldn't and wouldn't control himself.

Uno was out of his bed and had a fist embedded in the wall before you could even blink your eye. Uno's swift, stealthy moves were developed over years and years of endless training, of which he never took breaks from. While in disguise as Leonardo, Uno never strayed away from training unless he absolutely had to. He was intent on being the best leader he could for the turtles, because he didn't want to fail them like he had so many others. Ironic, how in the end, they were the ones who failed him.

Uno thrust his Katana into the mirror, and he made a huge X in the comforter on his bed. Destructive, he was, while angry. His episode was filled with laughter and tears. It was quite scary, how Uno could have such a huge smile on his face with laughs pour through his veins; but at the same time be crying his eyes out. Scary, scary, scary.

 _The next day:_

"Daddy, please, let me pay the old rat and his mutant sons a visit?" Uno pleads his father, who is currently sitting on the "throne." Elvira Nyx stands near the door of the throne room, watching Uno intently.

"You may, but you must bring back up." Right before Uno could protest, his father called Elvira. "Elvira, will you go with Uno to place revenge on our enemies?" Elvira nods. Of course she would, if it meant staying loyal to the Shredder.

"Also," The Shredder adds, "You must bring back at least one Hamato. Dead or alive."

 _In the City:_

Karai leaps across the rooftops, headed for her destination. It's dark outside, and the city lights are lighting up the crowded city. Growing up in Tokyo Japan, this is nothing new for Karai. She was used to highly populated areas and she knew how to keep herself hidden in the shadows.

Karai stops on a rooftop just across from the church building that her former father had lives in with Uno. Exactly the person she wanted to see. Speaking of the devil..

Just below her, Uno walks out of the church with another person. A girl. Karai tilts her head in curiosity. _The Shredder sure has let in quite a lot of incomers since I left,_ Karai thinks to herself.

Karai follows the two ninjas from the rooftops, falling behind a bit when they leap onto the roofs. Eventually, Karai realizes where they're going. "Oh, shit." She mutters.

Karai jumps down from the rooftops and into the nearest manhole, taking the long way to the lair. As she runs, Karai calls Raphael, her backup for the mission. "Something happenin'?" He asks when he picks up the phone.

Karai's voice is scared and rushed. "Uno is headed to the lair, he has backup, tell father!" Karai yells into the phone. Raphael doesn't respond, he hangs up and runs to his fathers room.

Karai runs through the twisting tunnels of the sewer, sweat dripping down her face. Her breaths are heavy, but she doesn't slow down. Karai runs down a tunnel connection to the one that Uno had come down, finding herself face to face with grinning menace. Karai freezes, catching her breath as she stares at Uno wearing his Cheshire Cat smile. "Look who we have here." He chirps.

Karai draws her tanto's. "Go home, Uno. We have forces ready in our lair and we are _not_ afraid to attack." Karai stretches the word 'not' for enthusiasm.

"And where's the fun in that? I've been craving a little beat down." Uno says. The woman behind him stays quiet. Karai looks her up and down. "Who are you?"

"Elvira Nyx, leader of the Savate Clan." The woman answers. Karai, satisfied with the answer, looks back at Uno.

"How do you know where the lair is?" She demands.

Uno puts his hands in his pockets and grins even bigger, if that were possible. "There's more to a person than meets the eye." That had been one of Leonardo's favorite lines. He used it to describe Karai. Every time she doubted herself and claimed she wasn't trustworthy, he'd say it. "Leo...?" Karai mutters. Confusion clouds her vision. How is this possible? What is this?

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, follows and favs! I really appreciate them ;) Please enjoy and review!**

Uno stands across from Karai, wearing a devilish smile. His katana's are unsheathed and held in his hands, still wearing a blue and black mask on either one. Uno looks prepared to fight, prepared to win.

Across from him, Karai stands clenched teeth and a scowl on her face. Her tanto's have been drawn and her posture is ready. Both ninjas do nothing but stare at each other.

Elvira Nyx stands behind Uno at a distance. She's seen Uno in the training dojo, and he beat his real-live-punching-bags up, leaving a bloody mess. Uno's way of fighting is crucial and gruesome, certain to get the job done. Fear for Karai and whoever the rest of her forces are consumed Elvira, even though she has never meet a single one of them personally.

A little far down Uno's side of the tunnel, the remaining turtles and April and Casey all rush to the fight. Raphael leads this large group, due to the fact that he was next in line. Recently, he had confessed something to his father.

 _"I always knew I would take Leo's place if anything happened to him. But...I didn't think I'd ever have to take over. I never would've imagined that something like this would happen." Raphael admitted._

 _Splinter looked down at his son, "No body did. But, until he find your brother, you will need to take charge and lead the team with responsibility and hope." Raphael nodded his head, eager to serve his family and friends , eager to find his missing brother._

Later that night, they had received the news that Leonardo was dead. All hope was lost. All strength was used to hold back the tears from staining Raphael's dark red mask.

Raphael, followed by the rest of the team, stopped behind Uno. All weapons were unsheathed and teeth were bared, eyes set in glares and scowls. A large circle had formed, a circle of which Uno stood in the middle of; wearing his sickening smile. Once again, Elvira stood off to the side, keeping a great distance between her and a war just waiting to form.

"Where's our brother?" Michelangelo demanded. Though, the young boy had heard the story about what Uno had told Raphael only a week ago on that cold, rainy rooftop; he still did not want to except the truth. As always, Mikey was the compassion and hope that burned brightly enough to guard his family from any darkness that attempted to consume their lives.

"I've said it once and I will say it again; he is dead, just as the rest of you will be momentarily." Uno's words came as a threat, and soon enough, Michelangelo had a bloody gash drawn across his left arm.

"Ahh!" The high pitched scream that escaped his freckled mouth was the start of the war.

Donatello and April rushed over to Michelangelo's side. Donatello managed to wrap Michelangelo's arm in the once white cloth covering his wrists, but it would only stop the bleeding for so long. Donnie and April quickly left the scene, helping Michelangelo limp away to the lair.

Casey had spotted Elvira during the state down and when the fight started he ran over to her. His hockey stick was quickly met with her sharp Katar's. "You Uno's girlfriend or somethin'?" Casey asked as their own battle began.

Elvira attempted a strike at Casey's chest, which was dodged. "No. We are nothing but allies."

Just a few feet away, Karai and Raphael were up against Uno. "Your rat master most certainly didn't teach you well!" Uno exclaims with a chuckle as he easily dodged a strike posed from Raphael.

Raphael glared at his new enemy. "At least my Sensei taught me about sanity." Uno took this with quite the offense. "Are you calling me-" Uno was cut off from being kicked to the ground by Karai.

"BOOYAKASHA!" She shouted as she knocked in crazy teen down. Uno's head slapped against the moist floor, and his dark hair was instantly damp with raw sewage. Raphael bumped Karai's fist, giving her a large grin. "Told ya it was fun to say." Karai laughed.

Uno stood up, steam practically blowing out of his ears. He still wore his insane grin, though his eyes were directed at Karai and Raphael in a dagger like glare. If looks could kill, they'd be dead. Fortunately for them, the only thing Uno's expression could do is scare the hell out of them.

"You know, the main reason your brother is dead is because he tried to kill me; pretty ironic that it lead to his own death, if you ask me." Uno lunged and Karai and threw her against the sewer walls. Raphael was next, pushed down and stepped on with strong combat boots. Raphael lost consciousness right there. Casey ran off towards the lair in fear of his own life. "Leave them!" Uno shouted angrily at the running boy. "Just as you left me." He whispered to himself.

Uno smiled down at his 'sleeping' pray. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Uno glared at the unconscious bodies when they did not respond. "Hmpf."

Elvira walked over to Uno and looked at the bodies. "What shall we do?"

"Grab the girl, I'll take the mutant. Father wants them." Both did as planned, and they walked silently back the the Shredders Lair. And, boy, was he happy to see his new toys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I already have received 9 after only 3 chapters! Please review and enjoy.**

Shredder looks down at the two members of the Hamato clan resting at his feet. Their arms are tied behind their backs, and both have given up on attempting to free themselves, finally realizing just how useless struggling is. Uno stands next to his father, admiring his prey menacingly. Behind the Shredders mask, a grin forms.

"Good job, my son. Where are the others?" When Saki sent his son the imprison the members of the Hamato Clan, he assumed Uno to come back with them all, rather than just two. But, at least he got the Clan's dominant fighters.

"They ran off. These two put up quite the fight, though." Raphael glares up at Uno, the boy he did not know.

Karai eyed her former father carefully. He did the same to her. Both sets of eyes stared into the other two, glaring daggers. A long history goes back between the two, very few memories were actually good.

"Karai, daughter, how was your stay with Hamato's?" Karai snarls at the words of a heartless man. It was not a 'stay'! It was her home! Her real home.

"Much better than the stay here." Karai says with clenched teeth.

Raphael looks down at his knees, his legs under himself. The only words that run through the red banded teens head are the words: We're gonna die. We are going to die.

"Well, you better get used to this, because this is your home. And there is no escape this time." With those threatening words said, the Shredder instructs Uno to take the prisoners to the dungeon.

As Uno leads the injured Hamato's to their new "home," he hums his gory tune, his new favorite song.

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ _He ain't gonna jump no more!_ _"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_ _Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_ _He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_ _He ain't gonna jump no more._

Karai and Raphael exchange looks of fear as they followed the twisted teenager who had taken the life of their dear brother. Karai held onto the tiny sliver of hope that Leonardo was still alive. Perhaps Leo was in the dungeons waiting for them.

Sadly, he wasn't.

Uno unlocked two different cells, shoving Karai into one and Raphael into another. Both prisoners are chained by their wrists to a stand in the center of each cell. The cells are positioned across from each other.

Uno laughs hysterically as Raphael and Karai stare at each other from behind metal bars. The smiling boy stands between the two cells, happy with his preys devastated expressions.

"Now, you two be good in here! Don't try anything you shouldn't." Uno days before laughing and leaving. He skips down the hall, anxious to see Saskia, who is currently in her room eating.

 _Saskia's Room_

Saskia eats her chicken noodle soup slowly, blowing on each spoon full as to not burn her mouth. She sits on her bed in a pair of pajamas that are a little to big on her, enjoying the quiet.

The young girl still does not know where she is, but as long as the boy named Uno isn't with her, she doesn't care. Saskia has stitches in the back of her head where she had hit the wall after being shoved by Uno. The girl shivers at the thought.

Suddenly, the door is opened and Saskia's head whips up to see Uno standing in the doorway. "Hey, Sas." He says.

Saskia begins to shake uncontrollably. The drops her soup, the glass bowl smashing on the floor. Uno makes a pouty lip at the broken pottery. "Why'd ya do that?"

Saskia doesn't respond to that question, but instead makes a demand. "Please leave." Her voice trembles and her teeth chatter. She suddenly becomes very cold, feeling evil all around her as Uno approaches.

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with your big brother?" Uno has a confused tone in his voice, wondering why Saskia was so unhesitatingly pushing him away. All he wanted was to be her big brother.

"Because you hurt me." Saskia says as if it were obvious. Can this boy not remember his actions?

"It was just a little push..." Uno trails off. If only it were just a little push, maybe then Saskia would trust him.

"I have stitches in my head." Saskia growls. She's tired on Uno's little games.

"Well, you shouldn't have fallen into that wall so hard." Uno chuckles at Saskia's clumsiness. Saskia, on the other hand, doesn't find it very funny. Instead, Saskia glares at Uno. "Get out of my room or I will call Stockman and he'll force you out!" The girl threatens with a yell. Uno backs out of the room, not wanting to make Saskia any angrier.

 _Later_

Uno sits in his bed, rocking back and forth with his insane grin on his face. Saskia... Saskia... Saskia hates him...

Tears slip down from Uno's eyes, and he can't help but breath heavily. It's 3 am and the rest of the foot headquarters is asleep. But not Uno. No, Uno is alive with anger and sadness.

Uno's katana's are stuck in the walls, lodged in their nearly 4 hours ago, just past 11. The clock spins fast, just like Uno's twisted thoughts. His eyes are red and puffy from tears and lack of sleep. The teen attempted sleeping earlier, but he was met with memories of King and Emiko and Tom and Rekka and his Mother. So, Uno will not rest tonight. And maybe not ever again.

Only two other people are awake. And those two other people are Karai and Raphael. Both are too miserable to sleep, both are two angry to think, both are scared to speak. Karai looks up at Raphael from across the cold, dungeon. His head his down, eyes closed in defeat. Karai frowns at the sight of a usually tough Ninja looking so down and depressed.

"Raphael..." Karai trails off, not knowing what she was wanting to say.

"Just... Don't talk." Raphael orders. Karai shuts her mouth in obedience.

Silence is deadly.

Secrets are scary.

Safe is no more.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Have a nice weekend ;)**

 **-RaphSai03**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review Yoyo! You are the one veiwer who has left a review for every chapter, so thanks! Please enjoy and leave reviews everyone.**

 _Lair_

Splinter yells at the remainder of his clan: Casey, April, Donatello, and Michelangelo. All four cower in fear of the old rats raised voice.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT THEM TO BE CAPTURED?! YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER ARE GONE BECAUSE OF YOU ALL!" He took his anger out on the teenagers. If he only knew what a threat Uno was to them all.

Splinter was the only one of the Hamato's who knew Uno's true identity, or Leonardo's true identity. Which ever you prefer.

Michelangelo's left arm was wrapped in gauze do to the damage done from their last battle against Uno. Much blood was lost, and Casey suffered from a minor concussion. Donatello and April were spared.

Splinter, just as everyone else, missed Karai, Leonardo, and Raphael all. He would do anything to get them back. He'd do anything to his his previous children again. _Anything_.

He'll see them again shortly. But until then he'll do nothing but hand out orders and lectures and mean gestures to the remainder of his dear family.

 _Uno_

Uno watched Elvira carefully, waiting for her to make the first move. He always had done this when he was Leonardo, when he sparred with his brothers. Some habits just stick; no matter who your identity is.

Elvira's Katar's clash against Uno's sharp katana's. Both ninjutsu blades are powerful, but the twin Katana is the dominant. Grunts are exchanged as the battle become more than just training. Elvira kicks Uno in the stomach, knocking him backwards. When Uno stands back up, his smile is larger than a crescent moon.

Uno lunged at his "prey," pinning Elvira to the ground. Elvira's bright green eyes stared up at Uno in fear and questions. _Does he..._

"Do you know who I am?" The words that escaped Elvira's mouth don't make any sense, and cause a hysterical laughter from Uno.

"Course I do, idiot! You're Elvira Nyx!" Uno says. He thinks it's obvious. He thinks it's the right answer. But it's not.

"No, my real name." Uno raises an eyebrow and gets off of her. Elvira stands up.

"Elvira isn't your real name?" Elvira shakes her head. "What's the first letter of your real name?"

"E." Uno stares at Elvira curiously, suddenly interested in the girl. "And it isn't Elvira?" Elvira shakes her head once again.

"What's the last letter?"

"O."

"Second?"

"M."

Uno stumble backwards, realization hitting him like a bullet. E, O, M. E, M, O.

 _Emiko..._

"Em-Emiko?"

 _Dungeon_

Raphael and Karai don't say anything as they sit in the cold dungeon. Karai eats the soup that was brought to her, but Raphael has not touched his once in the 20 minutes it's been in his presence. He has refused to eat or drink anything given to him in the past two days he's been here.

"Raph, you need to eat." Karai urged. Raphael grunts a response. "That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Karai says.

For the first time in 2 days, Raphael turns around to face his sister. His eyes are blood shot and there are bags under them. His lips twitch as he glares angrily at his sibling. "We're going to die in here, Karai. Might as well speed up the process." Raphael turns back around facing his wall. Karai is unsettled at how rough and scratchy Raphael's voice is.

Karai's eyes sting as she stares at her lost and dying brother. What is going to become of them? Will they die fighting? Or fight dying? Karai doesn't want to give in, she knows that giving up isn't an option. The Shredder won't just let you surrender, he doesn't show mercy, no matter how vulnerable you are.

"Raph... You can't die. We'll get outta here. I know we will." Karai promises.

No response comes, but that's okay. Karai knows that her little brother heard her. Loud and clear.

Loud and Clear was the scream that they heard from the church above them.

 **Cliff hanger! Who's screaming above the dungeon? Is Elvira really Emiko? Are Karai and Raphael really going to die? What's Splinters plan? Leave a review please!**

 **-RaphSai03**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the wait. This story is not my main priorit, my original stories are. So, sorry if the updates are too spaced out. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but the events are pretty big. This is more of a bridge chapter. Also, I just wanted to say that I don't intend on making this story very long. This would already be chapter 16 of the overall story, so there will probably only be another ten or so. Just wanted to let ya know. Anyway, no more stalling. Enjoy and review pleeeeaaaasssseee! :P**

Uno stares at Elvira in shock, everything piecing together in his mind. Elvira is Emiko, Emiko is his older sister. He was planning to kill Elvira, he was planning to kill his sister, he almost killed his sister...

"This is a joke..right?" Uno asked for clarification. His head was spinning as he attempted to make sense of this situation.

"No, Uno. This isn't a joke. And we need to get out of here. Mother is waiting in Japan for us; come with me and we'll be safe from father." Elvira, _Emiko,_ pleaded. Uno let out a sharp hysterical laugh as his grim grin came back to settle upon his face. "There is no such thing as 'safe.'" Suddenly, as if to prove Uno's point, a scream was heard from below.

Uno and Emiko raced out of the dojo and down to the main floor. Both are surprised to find a group of people in the midst of battle. The Hamato clan VS The Foot clan. Uno jumps into battle without a seconds hesitation; Emiko runs back up the stairs in fear.

Uno jumps down in front of Michelangelo, and the two were instantly locked in battle. Uno slashes at Michelangelo hard and fast, but seems to go easy on him a bit more than he should. Michelangelo's left arm is wrapped in gauze from their previous encounter. Uno wears his insane grin and his eyes burn as he refuses to blink; not wanting to miss a single second of his former brothers pain.

Michelangelo eventually collapsed in pain. Uno stomps his bare foot against the turtles head repeatedly; blood dripping down the side of his face that was once full of light. Uno chuckled and laughed and grinned like the Cheshire Cat as death took Michelangelo's happy and innocent soul.

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,He ain't gonna jump no more!_

Uno skipped off to his next opponent, ready to make another kill. Uno didn't seem to realize just what exactly he had just done. No guilt was felt for the death of a once loved brother. While playing the role of Leonardo, Uno treasured all of his little brothers and didn't want to fail them. Somewhere inside of Uno, was Leonardo. Leonardo was crying. Dying. Screaming and angry. Leonardo felt the guilt for Uno, he fed the kindling fire of regret; the fire that would soon eat Uno whole.

 _Dungeon_

Raphael and Karai both stood up, wondering who it was that screamed. "That sounded like April." Raphael confirmed. Karai nodded in agreement and the brother and sister waited; anxious to find out what events were taking place in the war above them.

Then, suddenly, Raphael got a twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with his brothers; he knew it. The feeling of knowing something wretched was going on above was sickening and impossible to stand still with. Raphael was soon pacing.

Karai noticed the anxiety her little brother was facing. "Raph.. They're okay." She reassures. She lies.

Raphael snaps right there. He begins to yell, hot tears falling as fast as bullets down his face. "NO! NO THEY ARE NOT FINE! WE WEREN'T FINE! LEONARDO WASN'T FINE! THEY ARE NOT FINE!" He explodes at an already shaken Karai.

Within twenty minutes, new prisoners were brought down by Uno. The new arrivals were Donatello, April, Casey, and Splinter. No Mikey, though.

Raphael and Karai stood up to meet their near-dead family. Raphael immediately demanded where his baby brother was.

"H-he...he died in the fight." Donatello chokes. Emiko and her soldiers shove the prisoners away. Donatello in his own cell, Splinter in his own cell. April with Karai and Casey and Raphael.

No one slept that night. Thoughts of their future swarmed in their dark minds; death.

 _Uno's Room_

Uno stood with a grin on his face as he stood in front of his blood coated mirror. _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,He ain't gonna jump no more!_ Uno felt accomplished over the murder he had committed. His own wrists had been skit by the pained Leonardo. His own blood trails down the cuts he has made. "Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die." He sings as he sways slightly in front of the broken and bloody mirror. Uno was breaking as he smiled is grin of death. Uno was breaking as he attacked his once loved brothers. Uno was breaking as he ignored his big sister pounding aimlessly on the door. Uno was breaking as he attempted to rid himself of sin by making more.


End file.
